Gas chromatography is a process by which a substance may be separated into its constituent ions or molecules. Typically, the substance is dissolved in a solvent and is injected into a long, narrow gas chromatographic capillary tube coiled within a temperature-controlled chamber. The substance and the solvent are then vaporized, and a carrier gas (e.g., Helium or Hydrogen) exerts a force upon the vaporized substances, transporting them through the capillary column. The walls of the capillary column are chemically coated with a stationary phase material. The various components of the vaporized substances interact with the stationary phase material in differing manners, meaning that they pass through the capillary column at different rates.
Gas chromatography may be used as an initial phase prior to further analysis via instrumentation, such as a mass spectrometer. Per such an arrangement, a substance to be analyzed is first separated into its constituents by a gas chromatograph. Thereafter, time-sequenced gaseous samples are delivered from the output of the gas chromatograph to the input of the mass spectrometer, i.e., into the ion source of the mass spectrometer.
Transfer of the substances from the gas chromatograph to the mass spectrometer is typically conducted via a conduit. A portion of the capillary column runs through the conduit, and enters the ion source of the mass spectrometer. Positioning of the capillary column is an important factor for proper function of the mass spectrometry operation. Despite this, most mass spectrometers are arranged so that positioning of the capillary column is difficult to accomplish.
Given the foregoing, there exist opportunities for improving the ability of an operator of a mass spectrometry system to position the capillary column within the ion source.